You look familiar
by SonicLover
Summary: The action will come later. Ever run into someone who reminds you of your favorite video game character? Review please.
1. First Sights

You look familiar...  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to add this in again? It's become a bore.  
  
Author's note: I've made a lot of stories now. What's the record? (j/k) Have you ever looked at someone and thought that he/she looked a lot like a fictional character? This fic is based on that concept. Even I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I'm going somewhere.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest. Flaming is not recommended.  
  
Chapter 1: First Sights  
  
It was a beautiful day, and I was hanging out at Wal-Mart. I pounced on the demo of Wario Ware, Inc. in the video game section. "Fun game, huh?" a familiar-sounding voice said.  
I turned around to face a middle-aged boy with a blue shirt and spiked hair. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Sunny T. Haddock."  
Now, I had never met Sunny, but he seemed familiar somehow. Sunny was holding hands with another boy, who had on a yellow shirt and blond, slightly mussed-up hair. "This is Mills T. Pear," Sunny continued. "We're best buds."  
"Pleased to meet you both," I said. "I don't like to give my real name to strangers, but you can call me S.L." I just knew I had seen Sunny and Mills somewhere, but where?  
Then I glanced up at the demo for Sonic Adventure DX at the Gamecube display. Sonic was highlighted. I quickly compared Sonic to Sunny and saw a surprising resemblance.  
I walked over to the demo and pushed RIGHT on the control stick. Tails (a.k.a. Miles) was now displayed. I made another quick comparison between Mills and Tails. Another spitting image.  
"Hey! Sunny! Mills! Who's your friend?" another voice asked. I looked over and saw a third boy with a red shirt and red hair that hung down to his neck except for his face.  
"Allow me to introduce Nuggle T. Kinna, S.L.," said Mills, pointing to the boy who just spoke. "And Nuggle, this is S.L." I just smiled.  
After staring at Nuggle for a few seconds, I pushed RIGHT again on the control stick and glanced at Knuckles. Once again, the two looked surprisingly alike.  
Now I hesitated. I played with the names Sunny T. Haddock, Mills T. Pear and Nuggle T. Kinna until they became (surprise!) Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles T. Prower and Knuckles the Echidna.  
This made me suspicious. I led Sunny, Mills and Nuggle over to the sporting goods department, and asked Nuggle to give the huge punching bag a good, hard punch. He did. The bag broke in two.  
I grabbed a stopwatch from a box. "Sunny, run to the other end of the store and back," I said. "GO!" When he returned, I stopped the stopwatch, which read 23.18 seconds. This was a lot faster than I expected.  
This was very interesting, but I still wasn't sure if Sunny, Mills and Nuggle were really Sonic and friends in human guises or just big fans of them.  
My answer came sooner than I expected. Sunny turned to Mills and said "Come on, Tai- I mean, Mills, let's go pay for our stuff and go to the park."  
This was all the proof I needed. I knew that Sunny and his friends were really Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in human guises, but I just couldn't flat-out tell them. What COULD I do, though?  
  
Tell me what you think. I might come up with Chapter 2 if I become so inclined. For now, though, au revoir! 


	2. The Park

You look familiar...  
  
Author's note: It's been weeks since I last added something to my stories. I figure I should end that period and add the Chapter 2 I promised people.  
  
Chapter 2: The Park  
  
As you may recall: I had just met Sunny T. Haddock, Mills T. Pear and Nuggle T. Kinna, and was sure that they were really Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in disguise. But what was I to do about this?  
  
After my shopping trip, I decided to stop by the park. Sunny had said that he and Mills and Nuggle were going there, so I decided to stop by and say hello.  
As soon as I jumped out of the car, I took a quick glance around and saw Sunny and friends on a bench. I had taken two steps toward them when a female voice interrupted me.  
"Excuse me," said a girl wearing a dress and shoes both red with white trim. The rest of her outfit was pink. "You must be S. L. Sunny told me about you."  
I nodded. "My name's Samie," the girl continued. "Samie Prose. I heard Sunny and his friends are in the park somewhere. Have you seen them?"  
Without a word, I pointed in the direction of the bench Sunny was sitting on, and Samie took off. As she left, I thought quickly. Samie Prose... AMY ROSE! Of course!  
As I began to walk toward the bench again, I was stopped by a man wearing a red outfit and a gold belt buckle, and who looked a little obese. You don't see a man like this every day.  
"My name is Dr. Robertico," said the man. "Have you seen a boy with spiked hair and blue clothes?" I knew he was describing Sunny, but this man looked suspicious.  
I soon realized why. With a few tweaks in my mind, Dr. Robertico became Dr. Robotnik. Thinking quickly, I pointed the man in the OPPOSITE direction.  
"That should leave him thinking," I chuckled as I dashed off toward the bench. This time I made it. Problem was, I had no idea what to say.  
Mills was the first to speak up. "Hey S. L.! How's it going?" I shrugged. "Fine." I took a quick glance at Nuggle and noticed a ring on his finger.  
The ring had an emerald on it. Of course! Even here, Knuckles would never abandon his duty to guard the Master Emerald! I decided to ask him about it.  
"Um... nice ring," I said. "Thanks," replied Nuggle. "It's actually for my girlfriend." "Let me guess," I snapped. "Her name is Ruby T. Byat."  
Ruby T. Byat was the best thing I could come up with offhand. It was a modification of Rouge the Bat. "That's right," replied Nuggle. "Are you psychic or something?"  
Before I could reply, Samie pounced on Sunny, knocking Mills, Nuggle, and me to the ground. Well, some things never change, I thought as I watched.  
It took all three of us to pry Samie off of Sunny. "Watch it, Samie," I said to Samie after Sunny was free. "Someday you'll choke him to death doing that."  
Samie shrugged it off and started to walk away, but a noose suddenly tightened around her foot and pulled her into the air. A (rather familiar) evil laugh came from behind a tree.  
  
Oh dear. It may be a generic Sonic scene, but Samie's in trouble nonetheless. Share your opinions, and Chapter 3 might come. Oh well, sayanora for now! 


End file.
